


Pelle Scura

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Revelations, Surprise Pairing, pov karim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim è a Parigi in una camera d'albergo, in boxer e steso nel letto con 'pelle scura'. Scopriamo finalmente chi è questo misterioso individuo di cui Karim è innamorato, ma che non ha il coraggio di vivere a pieno, con cui non intende dichiararsi e provarci.





	Pelle Scura

**Author's Note:**

> ed eccoci qua alla grande rivelazione! Chi è il famoso ‘pelle scura’ di cui Karim è innamorato? Il POV è suo e vi avverto che non c'è un errore di battitura ad un certo punto, potreste pensarlo. Altri dettagli li metto alla fine. Special Guest, James. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

 

PELLE SCURA

Si alza e va verso la porta, quando apre entra un po’ di luce dal bagno e mi fa vedere che è in slip e mi mordo il labbro girando la testa contro il cuscino su cui premo.   
Come sono finito nel suo stesso letto? E perché dormiamo in mutande?   
Vorrei sapere se ha almeno una vaga idea di tutti i disagi che mi crea, porca puttana.   
Prendo il telefono e scrivo subito a James, lui è l’unico a cui mi sono fidato di raccontare tutto.   
‘Siamo nudi a letto insieme. Cioè in mutande. È in bagno e non so come gestirla’   
Non so nemmeno che ora sia.   
È notte.   
‘Com’è che siete a letto insieme?’ Ovviamente James ha una specie di sveglia incorporata, quando gli scrivo lui risponde.   
‘Siamo a Parigi a trovare Clohe e Melia e questa volta è venuto anche lui e per non disturbare siamo andati in albergo. C’era solo una matrimoniale’  
Quando abbiamo giorni liberi vado a Parigi o a Lione. Di solito lui viene a Lione, ma oggi è venuto a Parigi. Così.   
Aveva affari ed ha approfittato, si è unito a me.   
‘Il destino vi mette uno nelle braccia dell’altro, dovresti arrenderti e basta!’   
Lui è quello sentimentale, se fosse un dio mitologico sarebbe Cupido.   
‘Sai che non succederà mai’  
E così la consulenza di James finisce perché allo scattare della porta  metto giù il telefono.   
È tutto buio completo, l’ho fatto apposta per evitare di guardarci, ma la luce del bagno, prima che si spenga e che ci lasci al buio, mi fa di nuovo vedere il suo corpo perfetto e asciutto.   
La sua pelle scura viene inghiottita quando chiude tutto ed il buio torna con mio sollievo. Un sollievo che dura poco perché striscia nelle coperte e si avvicina a me fino a sfiorarmi.   
\- Fa freddo... - Mormora in francese. Come fa a sapere che non dormivo? In quella breve striscia di luce mi ha proprio guardato.   
\- Accendiamo il riscaldamento? - Di solito si può gestire la gradazione, ma lui alza le spalle e si accoccola vicino a me, non mi tocca.   
Perché non si fa in certi momenti, in certe condizioni.   
Non si fa.   
Altre è concesso, quando c’è casino e nessuno bada a noi o quando siamo io e lui soli e siamo presi da quel che facciamo, magari guardare un film troppo bello e morendo dal ridere finiamo per appoggiarci uno all’altro senza accorgercene, quando dobbiamo fare una foto o ci fanno un gioco stupido e dobbiamo toccarci.  
Oppure giocando alla play ci divertiamo come matti e ci tocchiamo.   
Eppure da soli, quando facciamo attenzione, guai se ci si sfiora.  
Sento la corrente elettrica, come un campo magnetico.  
Mi mordo la bocca.   
\- Non importa. - risponde mettendosi comodo e per un momento penso che nasconderà il viso contro la mia spalla. Io sto immobile e nemmeno respiro, ma percepisco il suo corpo nudo. Lo percepisco e mi guardo bene dal toccarlo.  
Chiudo gli occhi e visualizzo la sua pelle scura che mi fa impazzire, le sue spalle larghe, la sua vita stretta, ogni muscolo, ogni linea perfetta che conosco a memoria. Non mi serve la luce, non mi serve guardarlo. Io so com’è.   
E non mi serve toccarlo, fremo all’idea. Fremo.   
  
Quando mi risveglio mi ritrovo la faccia sul suo petto, il braccio a circondarlo possessivo. Io praticamente che gli dormo addosso.   
Spalanco gli occhi mentre dalle persiane filtrano i raggi del sole mattutino e mi fa vedere abbastanza bene il suo corpo steso supino, la sua forma. Il suo calore. La sua morbidezza e tonicità.   
La luce del comodino si accende e la sua voce roca mormora un erotico:   
\- Buongiorno. - Il suo buongiorno in francese appena sveglio.   
Spero che la mia erezione non strofini contro la sua coscia, cerco di far mente locale e no, il bacino è staccato da lui anche se di poco.   
Mi stacco subito ed è peggio perché la mia mano bianca scivola via dal suo petto dove la pelle scura contrasta nei nostri due colori così diversi.   
Così belli.   
Mi mordo il labbro imbarazzato.   
\- Dovevi darmi una gomitata, perché mi hai sopportato? - Lui ridacchia mentre mi alzo a sedere in fretta e gli do la schiena mettendo giù i piedi.   
Mi strofino la faccia maledicendomi.   
Gli ho dormito addosso.   
\- Dormivi così bene. - Dice ridacchiando. Mi giro e lo guardo oltre il mio braccio, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, io ricurvo in avanti.   
\- Da quanto sei sveglio? - Alza una spalle mentre si mette le mani dietro la nuca e si accomoda sul cuscino. Le coperte scivolano alla vita perché mi sono tirato via e non si copre.   
E si vede.   
Maledizione.   
Ha quegli occhi neri così penetranti, così maledettamente perforanti.   
Arrossisco e mi giro in fretta prima che capisca che sono imbarazzato.  
\- Non dovevi sopportare! - non risponde e mi alzo.   
Non serve guardarlo per sapere che mi fissa. I suoi occhi magnetici squadrano il mio corpo pallido, il sole estivo è ormai svanito, la mia pelle è così, perdo subito colore anche se in quanto arabo mi abbronzo molto.   
Solo quando entro in bagno mi guardo. Avrà visto la mia erezione?   
Ce l’ho duro come un mattone!   
Impreco e apro l’acqua fredda del lavandino che mi butto subito addosso, poi dopo questo faccio i bisogni. È proprio mentre sto facendo questo che la porta si apre e qua la luce non è bassa e tenue, è una luce vera e propria.   
Salto e lui entra, mi sorride in quel suo tipico modo che è un misto fra la dolcezza e il divertito.   
Dice tutto e niente, non ho mai capito cosa c’è dietro quel tipico sorriso.   
Karim mi guarda e si affianca in mutande accanto a me, si tira fuori l’erezione e vicino alla mia fa la pipì come se niente fosse.  
Stesso water, stessa azione. Io nel panico che spero di nascondere abbastanza col sonno.   
Appiccica il braccio al mio, il calore mi fa avvampare. Avvampare nel senso che piscio e sento di nuovo tutto salire ed ingrossarsi. Sento l’eccitazione scorrere come una linfa e se non tolgo le dita dal mio cazzo qua finisce male, pipì o no.  
E non oso guardarlo in viso perché potrebbe essere che mi fissa e sarebbe peggio.  
Però non dovrei nemmeno guardare il suo ed invece lo vedo.   
Lo vedo eccome.   
Bello, grande, lungo. Insomma, non proprio a riposo.   
Mi aggrotto mentre mi distraggo.   
È eccitato anche lui?  
Ma la pipì finisce per fortuna, mi scrollo e mi giro senza dire nulla. Per un pelo che non ci siamo sfiorati anche con quelli.   
Torno al lavandino ed alla mia confortevole acqua gelida.   
Poco dopo mi affianca ancora e vorrei ucciderlo e chiedergli polemico che problemi ha a fare per forza tutto con me qua? Non può aspettare che esco?  
Ma sarei stupido visto che è da quando siamo bambini che facciamo tutto insieme.  
Tutto.   
Ci siamo visti diventare uomini, abbiamo condiviso esperienze di ogni genere, mi ha coperto e protetto ed ha offerto la sua stessa libertà, per me.   
Le cazzate le abbiamo fatte sempre insieme, solo che lui non ha mai permesso me le addossassi anche io. Ha voluto proteggermi.   
Gli devo tutto, gli devo tanto. E non è solo una questione di cazzate che ha pagato per entrambi e non solo per sé stesso.   
È anche una questione che lui ha davvero visto tutto di me.   
E forse non è solo per questo che mi fa impazzire di lui.   
\- Karim è gelida! Ma cosa sei, un serpente? -   
Si lamenta di me e della mia acqua fredda. Io ridendo mi asciugo ed esco in fretta tornando al conforto di una camera che rimane vuota per pochi secondi.  
Mi raggiunge e accende la luce grande, così possiamo ammirarci ancora meglio.   
Raccolgo i miei vestiti mentre gli lascio i suoi visto che li ha messi sulla mia stessa sedia.   
È una cosa così da coppia, tutto quel che facciamo lo è e sembra andare bene così. Sembra che lo noto solo io. Però non mi privo del colore della sua pelle che darei tutto per poter leccare, per perdermici.   
Ripenso a prima a quando ci dormivo sopra, alla mia mano sul suo petto.   
Mi mordo ancora la bocca, mi rivesto in fretta e controllo il cellulare.   
Un messaggio di James.   
‘Per me lui spera che ti fai avanti ma pensa che non provi nulla perché quando non vuoi non fai capire niente. Sei un muro, dovresti aprirti un pochino e dargli qualche spiraglio. Se ho ragione coglierà la palla al balzo.’  
E tutto questo di mattina appena sveglio.  
È la cosa che mi ripete sempre, è convinto che anche lui sia innamorato, ma io penso che siamo troppo amici per esserlo e lui è troppo omofobo come tutti gli altri del nostro giro con cui siamo cresciuti. E poi è più riconoscenza, la sua, che qualunque altra cosa.  
L’ho sempre aiutato in tutti i modi in tutti questi anni, sin da quando era dentro, quando poi è uscito, quando poi ci è rientrato ed ora di nuovo. Non lo lascio solo da una vita.   
È per questo, non c’è altro.   
James dice che anche io sembro omofobo quando sono coi miei amici di Lione, ma non lo sono in realtà. È solo l’ambiente in cui si cresce che ti spinge ad atteggiarti e a fingere certe cose, si chiama sopravvivenza, ti adatti a ciò che hai intorno, ti amalgami, fai il camaleonte. A volte non hai scelta.  
È come chi si sposa anche se è gay, siamo in una società etero, gli etero hanno vita più facile e così si fingono tutti etero.  
È la stessa cosa lì.   
Ti fingi omofobo perché lo sono tutti ed è il modo più semplice di sopravvivere, ma non lo siamo davvero.  
Magari nemmeno loro lo sono.   
Sono discorsi che mi fa di continuo, a volte gli credo, altre no.  
Oggi non lo so.   
Prima di uscire dalla camera per andare a colazione, Karim si ferma sulla porta per farmi passare e mi osserva con una cura che mi fa rabbrividire. Cerca di capire come sto. Per lui è importante che io esca dalla camera o di casa sereno.   
\- Tutto ok? - Chiede con un tono morbido che gli sento usare solo io.   
Annuisco e sorrido e lui lo fa di rimando.   
Credo sia un sorriso molto tenero ma non voglio vederci cose. Non voglio vederci nulla, anche se è vero che i sorrisi che riserva a me non li riserva a nessun altro.   
Forse è vero che sono speciale per lui.   
Forse ha ragione James, dovrei dare uno spiraglio, dovrei rischiare.   
È che se perdo questa non ho un’altra partita per provare a fare meglio.   
Se perdo questa è finita per sempre. Non avrò altre partite, altre stagioni, altri campionati per rifarmi.   
E questa non è una di quelle cose che sono disposto a perdere.   
Karim non lo rischierei mai, non lo rischierò più.   
Annuisco ed uscendo gli sfioro il braccio per ringraziarlo, lui fa lo stesso con la punta delle dita che scivolano nella zona lombare della mia schiena. I brividi partono da lì e mi ricoprono da cima a fondo, dalla testa ai piedi.   
Brividi che mi terrò stretto tutto il giorno e che mi faranno sorridere radioso senza motivo.   


[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dbed2538201a854950250e0d4eba883e/tumblr_pe7x3fUdsE1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2991345fc346f4364178dbeedee2a3ec/tumblr_pe7x3fUdsE1rmdmxco3_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Qua trovate dei post con altre foto loro: http://kb9-ships-mistercriky.tumblr.com/post/177513266802/karim-and-his-special-friend-very-special-karim#notes  
> http://kb9-ships-mistercriky.tumblr.com/post/177513404447/karim-and-karim-i-dont-say-anything-i-swear#notes  
> Seguendo Karim da brava stalker ho scoperto che ha un carissimo amico d’infanzia, tale Karim Zenati, il quale è spesso finito nei guai, e con guai intendo in prigione. È tramite lui che Karim è finito nei guai per la questione Valbuena (non è lui uno dei ricattatori ma era lui a conoscerli e ad aver messo in mezzo Karim con quella di aiutare Valbuena a modo suo, solo che poi ha fatto un casino senza volerlo), ma nonostante tutto Karim gli è sempre stato vicino e lo ha sempre accolto nella sua vita e come vedete si adorano, c’è proprio qualcosa di speciale in ogni contatto e nel modo di sorridere insieme. Quando ho visto le foto ed ho scoperto la loro storia, ovvero cresciuti in un terribile quartiere ghetto di Lione con amici mezzi delinquenti, ho avuto una sorta di rivelazione. Così ecco svelato il mistero di Pelle Scura.  
> Non so se li svilupperò mai, lo vedo come uno di quegli amori segreti che non saranno mai vissuti fino in fondo, ma chissà.


End file.
